


【源声】莫比乌斯之恋

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Kudos: 3





	【源声】莫比乌斯之恋

金钟云坐在崔始源的行李箱上，面对着人语气里每一句话都是不容置疑，崔始源看了看手表，明明昨天晚上说好了今天要去处理一些工作事情，等到他生日一定赶得回来，怎么一个晚上就变了主意，“钟云……”

“叫哥！”

“钟云哥……不是说好了吗？我快去快回，明晚一定能赶回来给你过生日，你放心，我还在你最喜欢的餐厅定了位……”

“我不要那些！我就是不准你去，或者等我生日过完你再去。”

“可是我那边已经约好了啊，而且事情紧急我必须现在过去，哥你怎么了，你不是这么无理取闹的人啊。”

“我是，我就是！崔始源你今天要是走出这个门，咱俩就分手！”一句分手落在地面，屋子里瞬间就安静了，崔始源没有说话，他想不通为什么金钟云会这样，更想不通为什么他可以把分手说的这么随意。

他们在一起十年，大学刚入学不久，崔始源因为一次在校园中迷路，而遇见了金钟云，金钟云主动要了他联系方式，两个人也因此相识，之后便是身为学长的金钟云以学生会主席的职权之便，将崔始源纳进了学生会做助理，日久生情，再加上在金钟云整个宿舍的僚机之下，大二那年金钟云就成功追到了崔始源，从此便开始了漫长的恋爱人生。

“金钟云，你刚才说什么？”崔始源的语气冰冷，他虽然比金钟云小，但是平日里也是对金钟云百般宠爱，金钟云是学音乐的，搞艺术的人难免敏感，所以在生活中崔始源给了金钟云最大的包容，以至于身边的朋友总是会说他把金钟云宠坏了，他也只是笑笑不回应。

“我说，如果你今天敢踏出这个门，咱俩就分手。”金钟云眼神里的坚决，让人没法理解，此刻崔始源只觉得这个人不可理喻。

恋人生气吵架的时候向来口不择言，崔始源宠了十年也不明白自己那个时候是怎么就说出了“好，那就分。”这种话的，以至于他拿过行李箱的瞬间就开始后悔，但是碍于面子，并且他真的有些生气，所以还是拉着箱子往外走，没想到还没走两步就被身后的人拽住了手腕。

“始源，求你了，就一天，就晚一天好吗？”崔始源回头看见金钟云通红的双眼，有些震惊，他忙将人搂进了怀里，“你怎么了？”崔始源轻抚着怀里人的背，就听见怀里的人轻声的说“求你了，就一天，一天就好。”一字一句都带着哭腔，崔始源不知道爱人为何如此奇怪，但是又实在放心不下放他一个人，最终只好拨通了助理的电话。

“好了，我明天再去行了吧？不过那样我就不能陪你切蛋糕了。”

“没事，反正我也不喜欢吃蛋糕。”

“哥怎么突然像个小孩子一样。”

金钟云拉着人的手躺在床上，崔始源搂着他就像哄一个孩子，或许是刚才哭的有些累，没过多久金钟云就些昏昏欲睡，他搂着身旁的人感受着对方的体温，缓缓地入睡了，快睡着的时候口中还呢喃着‘不许走’，崔始源轻捋了捋金钟云的头发，在他的额头上落下一个吻，“对不起哥，我保证这是我最后一次骗你。”说完他便轻手轻脚的出了房门，助理早就在楼下候着，国外的工作根本推不开，不然他也不会在金钟云生日前夕出差，不过按照他的计算，顺利的话他是完全可以再第二天晚上赶回来给金钟云庆生的，所以他今天非走不可。

金钟云并没有睡多久，不过醒来的时候身边已经没了人，他焦急的拨打着崔始源的手机，电话那头却只是一遍遍的重复关机的提示。

金钟云瘫坐在地上，用力将手机扔到了一旁，空气里突然传来了一阵齿轮转动的声音，金钟云抬头望向窗外，突然一股窒息感向他袭来，仿佛有一双大手在紧紧扼住他的喉咙，他无法呼吸，身体周遭突然被一股巨大的水浪包围，他溺于水中慢慢下坠，眼看着就要坠入深处，有一双手从深处拉住了他，瞬间水浪退散，金钟云睁开了眼睛。

“哥你没事吧？你吓死我了，你差点休克你知道吗？”李赫宰满脸担忧的看着金钟云，金钟云看了看周围的环境，深吸了一口气。

“赫宰。”

“嗯？”

“成功了吗？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，金钟云叹了一口气，过了片刻再次跟李赫宰说道，“再来。”

“哥，十几次了，放弃吧。有些事情是注定的，你改不了的。”

“我可以的，只要我能拉住他，让他晚一天走，他就不会为了赶回来给我过生日坐上那架飞机，他就不会出事。”

“可是十几次了，你有改变吗？哥，过去没那么容易改变的，放弃吧，时光机器触发次数太多，很容易造成时空紊乱，一旦发生错乱你就回不来了。”

“我知道。”

“哥，两年了，人走了把他留在心里，继续过你的生活不好吗？”

金钟云沉默了一会，才缓缓开口，“最后一次，赫宰，求你了最后一次，不管什么结果我都接受。”李赫宰最终架不住金钟云的哀求，还是帮他启动了时光机器。

时光机器在s国的科研领域还属于试验产品，李赫宰作为科研人员，早在金钟云使用之前就跟他说过可能会发生的意外。首先历史是很难被更改的，其次一旦因为更改所出现蝴蝶效应必定会反噬他自己。而且穿梭时空本就是一件危险而又无法估计的行为，一旦误入时空夹缝，那无论哪个时空的人，都会为了修正历史，而慢慢的消失。

但是尽管李赫宰将所有危险都解释给了金钟云，金钟云还是苦苦哀求他给他一个回去的机会，他好阻止他的爱人登上那一架死亡飞机。

或许是一语成谶，时光机器这次的启动异常的不稳，金钟云在传送的过程中心脏不断的加快，仿佛要冲破体内一般，等他开始变得舒服的时候却发现这次的落地点和以往不同，其他几次都是在他们的家，而这一次却是在一家医院。

金钟云认得这个地方，两年前就是在这里他领走了崔始源的遗体。

金钟云想确认下现在的时间，但却发现整家医院的钟表都模糊的没法看清，他只好找到护士台去问具体的年月，值班的护士们一脸疲惫的整理着药品边闲聊着，没人注意到金钟云的靠近，

“唉，刚才那个人太可惜了，还那么年轻，长得也好看。”

“是啊，看他求生意志力那么强，我以为能撑过来呢，可惜了。”

“可不是嘛，那么重的伤，还撑了那么久，也是真不容易，对了死者信息呢，我得做个登记。”

“给，死亡时间八月24……”

“25！你怎么又记错了，我亲耳听到的报时器过了零点响了之后他才断的气。”

“就那么一分钟……”

“一分钟也是过了一天了啊，生死不是你能偷懒的事。”

“知道了……”小护士被教训的委屈，又重新在电脑里输入了信息，金钟云发现周围的人都看不到他，便想着靠近电脑看一下时间，刚靠近就看见电脑上的死者信息，上面写着‘崔始源，死亡时间8月25日00:01分。’

金钟云的大脑瞬间轰鸣，无数的记忆像潮水一般涌进了他的大脑，他的头痛得仿佛要裂开，两年前崔始源跟他说的最后一句话不断在他脑中盘旋“等我回来。”

他没想到，最终等来的只是一副冰冷的遗体。金钟云不记得那之后都发生了什么，生命仿佛从他接到崔始源死讯的那刻开始就停止了，以至于他一直没有发现崔始源的死亡时间。

又是一阵眩晕，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，又回到了李赫宰面前，

“哥，没事吧？”

“时空发生错误了。”

“我就知道，我看波形也不正常，哥不能再试了，太危险了。”

“赫宰，我去了那家医院，始源最后待的地方。”

“哥……”

“不过我去晚了，我去的时候已经来不及了。”

“哥，始源一定不想看到你这样。”

“他会看到吗？”

李赫宰没法回答金钟云，他也不知道人死后会在哪，是不是真的有传说中鬼魂，又是否真的存在无法割舍的流连。

“赫宰，我到现在才发现他走的时间是8月25号零点零一分，他硬撑着过了24号，他一定是不想我每年生日都在给他过忌日，那个傻子到最后一分钟都在替我考虑，那么重的伤，得多疼啊。”

李赫宰依然没有说话，他揽住金钟云让对方靠在自己的肩膀上，两年前他们就发现了这件事，只是那个时候的金钟云神情恍惚，谁都不敢向他提起崔始源，毕竟逝者已去，活着的人总要继续生活，朋友们这个时候更希望他们能爱的浅一些，这样也不至于那么难过。只是没想到，两年的时间或许冲淡了一些记忆，但是却没有将感情削弱半点分毫。

“哥，始源这么做，就是希望你以后能好好生活下去，咱能不能听他一回。这么多年都是他顺着你，你就顺他一次，好吗？”

“如果我当初没主动认识他，他也就不会和我交往，也就不会为了赶回来给我过生日而坐上那班飞机，如果我们没有开始，他会有一段完全不一样的人生，就像你说的，蝴蝶效应，如果我没有招惹他，他可能会找一个女孩，然后相知相爱，结婚生子，幸福一辈子。对吗？”

“不知道，这个世界上没有如果，哥别想那么多了，我去给你热杯牛奶，你好好睡一觉。”

金钟云点了点头，李赫宰便离开了卧室。

他看着床头和崔始源的合照，那张照片是他们刚刚交往时拍的，十年转瞬即逝，但是少年人的心动却成为了永恒，金钟云到现在还记得那个午后，他在操场上晒太阳休息，就看见不远处有一个好看的男孩在四处张望，看起来好像是迷了路。他们学校的修建早就以古怪出了名，每年都会有几个新生迷失在校园里，所以这样的场景也不算奇怪，只是这次不太一样，男孩的外貌刚好是金钟云喜欢的类型。

于是金钟云便好心的为人引了路，末了在宿舍楼下还要了人的联系方式。

“学长今天真谢谢你。”

“你怎么知道我是学长？”

“啊？你不是吗？不过你长得确实不像。”

“我长得像什么？”

“长得像学弟，不过我是大一，应该没有学弟。”

“学弟，自信点，把应该去掉，你目前确实不配拥有学弟。”

崔始源挠了挠头，笑的有些傻，但是在金钟云的眼里却分外可爱。

“我叫金钟云，今年大三，音乐系，既然学弟想谢我那不如给我个联系方式吧？我回去想一想要让你怎么谢。”

“好啊，我叫崔始源，金融系。那学长你得快点想，我妈给我的钱不多，我怕到时候你想要的我买不起。”

“好，我尽快。”

“那要多久啊？”

“嗯……一辈子？”

“啊？”

金钟云笑了笑，崔始源也发现了对方是在逗自己，也跟着笑了起来。少年人的笑脸恍如昨日，金钟云摩挲着照片上的脸，在上面轻轻的落下了一个吻。

他走到时光机器面前，摸索着调整了数值，然后再次带上了仪器。

伴随着比之前任何一次都剧烈的头疼，金钟云缓缓睁开了眼，记忆里熟悉的校园就在眼前，依然是那个午后，他举起手看着远方，阳光透过指缝落在脸上，他在不远处看见了一个四处张望的男孩，金钟云紧咬着双唇，看着远处熟悉的人，那张他抚摸过无数次的脸庞，此刻是那般青涩，他抑制住自己上前的冲动，拉过了一个路过的女生。

“同学，麻烦你件事。”

女孩突然被一个帅哥拉住一时有些发蒙，便懵懂的点了点头。

“你看那有个新同学好像迷路了，你要不去给他指指路？”

女孩朝着金钟云手指的方向看了过去，果然看见一个人在那茫然无措。

“可以啊，但是你自己怎么不去？”

“我……”金钟云又看了一眼崔始源，转过头柔声说道，“我不合适。”

说完便转身离开了，女孩不懂他的意思，但是还是上前帮崔始源指了路，金钟云躲在远处看着崔始源在女孩的帮助下走回到了正确的道路上。

历史就这样发生了改变，周遭依然吹着轻柔地风，看起来是那么平静，他不知道李赫宰所说的蝴蝶效应会发生什么，也不知道自己会遭受怎样的反噬，他只知道现在他不会出现在崔始源的生命里了。

时光机没有像之前一样急着带他回去，难得来到校园他决定来一次故地重游，他漫无目的地走着，不知不觉就来到了当年的宿舍楼下，他抬头看着崔始源曾经住过的宿舍，嘴角不禁扬起了一个弧度。

“同学，同学？”一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，金钟云惊讶的转过了头，就看见崔始源正向他走来。

“你……有事？”

“同学你也是新入学的吗？”

金钟云摇了摇头。

“原来你是学长啊。”崔始源挠了挠头有些不好意思，“那个我叫崔始源，今年大一，金融系，请问学长怎么称呼。”

“金钟云，音乐系。”

“你好金钟云学长，不好意思，那个……我能要您的联系方式吗？”

崔始源有些害羞的低下了头，脸上始终挂着当年那个有些傻气的笑容，金钟云看着眼前的他眼眶不由得发热，泪水不受控制的往外流，崔始源看见他这样瞬间慌乱，手忙脚乱的翻着纸巾，“那个学长你不给就不给我不要了你别哭啊。”

金钟云蹲下身将头埋在双臂间又哭又笑，眼泪就像泄洪般无法止住，崔始源只好在旁边一直轻声哄着，路过的人纷纷侧目，看崔始源的眼神都有些奇怪，仿佛在脑子里都脑补了一出渣男劈腿的狗血大戏。

崔始源无辜地哄着金钟云，过了好久金钟云才抬头看他，双眼和鼻尖都哭得通红，他拉过崔始源的手，轻声地说了一句“这一问可就是一辈子。”

“啊？”

崔始源不知道金钟云是什么意思，但见金钟云破涕为笑，便也跟着笑了，又是那个下午，又是少年人的笑颜，一切都没有发生改变。

我们终会在千万人之中遇见，如果你不向我走来，那么就由我向你走去，兜兜转转我终归会走到你身旁，哪怕只是须臾，那也是我的，一生一世。

——END


End file.
